Las Decisiones Hacen Tu Futuro
by That'sASeccion3A
Summary: 1980 Alexia Bauer no es una muchacha normal. Ni siquiera entre los magos. Ella, una bruja de dieciocho años, posee una habilidad que puede ser vista como un don o una maldición. -Cómo iba diciendo... -continuó Dumbledore-. Alexia tiene un don, ella puede ver el futuro. Veo las consecuencias de vuestras decisiones, el destino no está gravado en piedra. Voldemort está tras mío.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Un nuevo miembro**

 _Hogwarts, Oficina de Albus Dumbledore - 1980_

—Queridos amigos —llamó la atención Albus Dumbledore y todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix guardaron silencio para escuchar al líder—. Gracias. Bueno, hoy se nos incorporará un nuevo miembro la Orden.

Miles de murmullos estallaron en la mesa, casi todos estaban de acuerdo con que el nuevo sería un mortífago disfrazado, un seguidor de Voldemort, el señor tenebroso. Nadie podía culparlos, porque en aquel momento el Ejército Oscuro los perseguía y mataba de uno en uno.

—Silencio, por favor —pidió el director de Hogwarts—. Alastor y yo la hemos estado vigilando desde hace tiempo y puedo asegurarles que ella es de mi entera confianza. Yo mismo le he ofrecido que se nos una, porque es muy valiosa y no debe caer en manos enemigas.

—Pareciera que estuviera hablando de un arma y no de una persona —replicó Edgar Bones.

—Ella posee un arma, un don del que no debe apoderarse Voldemort, o causaría estragos en el Mundo Mágico.

—¿Es una mujer, entonces? —Benjy Fenwick se inclinó sobre la mesa con interés.

—Una muchacha, sí —asintió Dumbledore—. Acaba de cumplir los dieciocho.

—¡Es una niña, Albus! —saltó Emmeline Vance—. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—No bromeo. Ella estará en peligro si Voldemort pone sus ojos en ella —el anciano acarició su barba-. Además, si vamos al caso, los señores Potter, Black, Pettegrew, Lupin, Longbotton y McKinnon salieron del colegio hace solo tres años. Dos años de diferencia no son tanto.

—Y no te atrevas a llamarnos niños, Vance. Eres mayor por solo cuatro años —agregó Sirius Black.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema —interrumpió Alastor (alias Ojoloco) Moddy con su habitual voz gruñona.

—Es cierto. ¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar? —preguntó Lily Potter.

—Pues… —comenzó a decir Dumbledore, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta cerrada de su despacho de Hogwarts lo interrumpieron—. Es ella. ¡Adelante!

Todos esperaron, expectantes, con los ojos fijos en la puerta que se abría, para ver al nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Era una muchacha delgada, de estatura promedio, con el cabello negro cortado hasta la barbilla, al puro estilo de los años 20's. Sus ojos oscuros, calmos y amables, poseían un brillo parecido a los de Dumbledore, aquel brillo que anunciaba que sabía cosas que los demás no.

Vestía una túnica azul oscuro, ceñida a la cintura, y una capa de material extraño, que se asemejaba a la piel de un leopardo plateado.

—Buenas tardes, Alexia —sonrió el viejo director y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas tardes, Albus —dijo la muchacha correspondiendo al saludo como si fuera algo habitual entre ellos y retorció la manga de su túnica con nerviosismo—. Hola, Alastor.

—Buenas, Alexia.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al paranoico auror. Le había hablado con amabilidad. Y con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué miran? —gruñó Moody con aspereza y todos apartaron la vista con rapidez.

—Bueno, Alex, te presento a al Orden —dijo Dumbledore colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Es un placer —sonrió la muchacha—. Mi nombre es Alexia Bauer.

Tenía un acento extraño, como si el inglés no fuera a su idioma natal. Fabian Prewett abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Alexia se le adelantó.

—Nací en Escocia, pero pasé la mitad de mi vida en América del Sur —dijo, como contestando las preguntas de todos sobre su acento.

—¿Disculpa? —frunció el ceño james Potter, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que te iba preguntar? —replicó Gideon, el hermano gemelo de Fabian.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, como si no entendiera el porqué de la pregunta.

—No lo hago —dijo de pronto, mirando hacia Frank Longbotton, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa—. Son solo sus decisiones.

—Eh… no sé ustedes, pero yo no estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Elphias Doge con impaciencia.

—Alexia, querida —el director le señaló una silla vacía a su lado y él mismo se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa—. Alex tiene un don, como ya os he dicho antes, y…

—Desde hace dos años, nos conocimos en el Ministerio —interrumpió la muchacha, mirando hacia Sturgis Podmore.

—Alex…

—Oh, lo siento. Es que no puedo resistirme —sonrió algo avergonzada la ludida y tamborileó con los dedos la superficie de madera, como siguiendo el ritmo de una canción imaginaria.

—Cómo iba diciendo… —continuó Dumbledore—. Alexia tiene un don, a través de las decisiones que tomamos, ella puede ver el futuro.

—Más bien es como si viera las consecuencias de las decisiones, antes de que pasen —replicó la muchacha—. Y no te conviene comerte el duodécimo caramelo de limón, Albus, mañana tendrás cólicos.

El directo lució decepcionado y suspiro guardando el caramelo.

—Entonces, si él no como el caramelo, no va a tener cólicos —dijo Alice Longbotton, comprendiendo.

—Algo así —Alexia sonrió asintiendo—. De igual forma tendrá cólicos, se comerá dos caramelos antes de dormir.

—Ejem… —interrumpió Dumbledore con incomodidad—. Sigamos con el tema.

—Las decisiones… —comenzó a decir la muchacha, cuando se quedó inmóvil, sin siquiera parpadear, como si estuviera petrificada.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó alarmada Dorcas Meadowes.

—Una visión importante —respondió Albus, poniéndose en pie, al igual que Moody.

Unos segundos más tarde, Alexia cerró la boca y parpadeó.

— Castle Combe, Wiltshire, Inglaterra, en diez minutos —fue lo único que dijo, mirando hacia Dumbledore—. Van a ser muchos, porque tuve más de veinte puntos de vista, pero Él no estará.

—Ve con Fawkes, te alcanzo en unos minutos —ordenó el director de Hogwarts y llamó a su fénix.

La muchacha alzó el brazo y, junto con el ave, desapareció en un estallido de llamas.

—Va a haber un ataque de mortífagos en el pueblo Castle Combe, Wiltshire, Inglaterra en diez minutos —dijo Dumbledore—. James, llama a los aurores.

—Sí, señor.

A los pocos minutos, la oficina del director de Hogwarts se encontraba vacía.

Apenas la Orden del Fénix apareció en el pequeño pueblo muggle de Wiltshire se encontró con un enorme desastre. La gente corría aterrada de un lado a otro. Otros, magos que debían de vivir allí, evacuaban a cuantos podían, vía traslador o aparición.

Los Mortífagos estaban en su salsa. Perseguían, torturaban y mataban a cuantos se les pusieran enfrente. Había por lo menos cincuenta de ellos, y seguían apareciendo más.

La Orden comenzó a ayudar con la defensa.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te sientas mal por ser un inútil! —se burló una voz femenina, seguida por una risa llena de diversión, que no pegaba para nada con el ambiente de miedo y desesperación.

Alexia Bauer esquivó un rayo verde casi antes de que saliera de la varita de su oponente y despachó a éste con uno violeta.

—¡Hey, Alastor! —saludó la muchacha con emoción y le sonrió al hombre.

—¡Al…!

—¡…erta Permanente! Ya sé, Alastor —la vidente rió divertida y se enfrentó a otro mortífago.

Se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando todos y cada uno de los maleficios, como si adivinar el próximo movimiento de su oponente, cosa que, obviamente, estaba haciendo.

—Eres muy lento —se quejó y con aburrimiento lo mandó volando contra un edificio. El hombre resbaló por la pared y no se movió más—. ¡Oponente a la tres, Allie!

—Ojoloco Moody gruñó por el apodo, pero desmayó con destreza al mortífago que le saltaba encima.

— **¡Rombai! ¡De Fiesta!** —exclamó Alexia en español y se rió a carcajadas de la cara de incomprensión de su nuevo enemigo—. No comprenderás, querido, ¿qué tal… **¡Miami me lo confirmó!**?

—¡Cállate y pelea! —gritó con frustración el mortífago—. ¡Y deja de hablar en otro idioma!

—De acuerdo… —la muchacha hizo un puchero y agitó la varita. La túnica de su oponente se prendió fuego—. Ups…

Alexia volvió a reír y lo desmayó con otro hechizo, que apagó el fuego.

De pronto, el sonido de múltiples apariciones resonó en el pueblo, y hombre y mujeres vestidos con túnicas azules se unieron a la batalla. Los Aurores habían llegado.

La vidente se escabulló entre las personas y tomando por la túnica a una mortífaga rubia, delgada y alta, la empujó contra una pared y ambas se desaparecieron.

El ministerio, con ayuda de la Orden del Fénix, no tardó en hacerse con el control de la situación y todos los seguidores de Voldemort que pudieron se desaparecieron, dejando un rastro de muerte y destrucción tras de sí.

—¡Es una espía, Albus! —gritó Hestia Jones con frustración—. ¡Te digo que la vi escabullirse con una mortífaga en cuanto aparecieron los aurores!

—Hestia… —el director de Hogwarts alzó una mano pidiendo silencio. No parecía preocupado por la información, sino más bien cansado.

—No es de confianza —apoyó Marlene McKinnon—. No quiero despertar un día con el cuello cortado, sólo porque metiste un traidor a la Orden.

Dumbledore soltó un suspiro y se puse en pie.

—Síganme —dijo y salió de la oficina.

Caminaron por largos pasillos y subieron y bajaron escaleras hasta perderse. El único que parecía saber a dónde se dirigían era el líder de la orden. Finalmente se detuvieron frente al cuadro de una esfinge dorada que los miró con aburrimiento.

— **¿Qué respondió Ella cuando le ofrecieron un puesto en el cuerpo de aurores?** —preguntó el retrato en español.

— **Nada, porque no fueron los aurores quienes le ofrecieron un puesto** —contestó el anciano en el mismo idioma.

La esfinge sonrió y una puerta apareció en la pared de piedra. Dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina, se escuchaban desde afuera.

Albus pidió silencio con un movimiento y todos entraron en la habitación. Se parecía a una sala común y había cinco puertas en las paredes. Las voces provenían de una que estaba entreabierta.

—… te molestes, no podrás soltarte.

—Pareces muy seguro de tus habilidades —se burló la voz de Alexia.

—Lo estoy —dijo con orgullo la otra voz.

—Yo no… —se oyó el ruido de algo caer al suelo y la risa de diversión de la vidente—. No te desanimes, he de admitir que fue un poco más complicado.

—Bruja.

—Mago.

—Muy graciosa.

Dumbledore carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención y la puerta se abrió.

—Ese es el número veintidós —fue lo primero que dijo Alexia Bauer al salir de la habitación, mirando el caramelo desenvuelto en la mano del director.

—Hola, mi niña —sonrió el anciano.

—Hey, no me avisaste que tendríamos visitas —dijo la otra voz, y un muchacho se paró al lado de Alexia, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. ¿Qué tal, Albie?

—¡Tom! —lo regañó la muchacha.

—¿Qué? Tú le dices _Allie_ a Alastor —replicó el otro—. ¿Y los otros quiénes son?

—La Orden del Fénix —contestó Dumbledore—. Querían asegurarse de que no eras una espía de Voldemort, Alexia.

—Uh… se me olvidó de ponerle el hechizo a todos, creo —dijo Tom, sin vergüenza—. Estaba pensando en la retirada y todo eso. Y para la próxima no me estampes contra la pared, Al, eso dolió.

—Ay, el delicado bebé —arrulló la muchacha con una mirada burlona.

—Esperen un segundo —replicó Sturgis Podmore—. A ver si lo entendí bien: La mortífaga, _mujer,_ con la que te fuiste, era ¿él?

—Odio esto —se quejó el chico tapándose la cara con una mano.

—No te quejes, fue tu culpa —dijo Alexia—. ¿Bueno, alguien quiere una taza de té?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Corporis Adversus y Traiciones**

—Muy bien —dijo Benjy Fenwick, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza, frunciendo un poco la nariz cuando se quemó la lengua con el té—. ¿Podrías decirnos cómo es que la mortífaga que sacaste de la batalla resultó ser un muchacho?

—No es muy complicado hacerlo con magia —replicó Tom mordisqueando su rosquilla—. Hay millones de pociones y hechizos para transformar el cuerpo.

—Muéstrame tu brazo izquierdo —pidió Sirius Black, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con interés.

El muchacho, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, se levantó la manga de su túnica hasta casi llegar al hombro.

—¡No tienes la Marca Tenebrosa!

Todos miraron el antebrazo desnudo, incrédulos, comprobando con sus propios ojos lo que Caradoc Dearborn había dicho.

—¡Entonces no eres un mortífago! —replicó Remus Lupin.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy, Dalila Treadstone lo es —rió el muchacho.

—¿Quién?

—Dalila Treadstone —repitió Tom, con una sonrisa que mostraba lo divertido que se encontraba—. Mi versión femenina.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó Lily Potter.

—Es una mezcla de hechizos y pociones que inventó Alex con la ayuda de su madre —respondió el muchacho.— Es secreta.

—¿Magia negra?

—No exactamente. Y no voy hablar de eso —cortó la muchacha firmando la carta que estaba escribiendo y metiéndola en un sobre—. Gracias, ¡Fawkes!

El fénix de Dumbledore apareció en su característico estallido de llamas y emitiendo unas notas melódicas agarró la carta que Alexia le tendía y se desapreció.

—¿No tendrías que haberle pedido permiso al director? —se extrañó Gideon Prewett.

—Ya lo hice —replicó ella alzando ambas cejas.

—Yo no te oí.

—Visiones, querido —Alexia lo miró, como preguntándose si era tan lento que habría que esperar un rato para que comprendiera.

—¿Podrías explicar un poco más en qué consiste tu hechizo-poción? —preguntó Alice Longbotton, con un suave sonrisa en su amable rostro.

Todos pudieron jurar que Alexia tuvo un estremecimiento y la miró con pena, pero acto seguido su rostro se volvió de piedra y sus ojos brillaron aún más.

—Yo lo llamo _Corporis Adversus_ —explicó la muchacha enderezando su espalda y adoptando una pose de como si estuviera dando una clase—. Como dice su nombre, Cuerpo Adverso, cambia el género de dicha persona, como en el caso de Tom, quien se convierte en una mujer.

«Al contrario de ciertas pociones, como la _Poción Multijugos_ , la _Corporis Adversus_ cambia totalmente el cuerpo, o sea que si Tom llega a tener una cicatriz en su cara, a pesar de que "Dalila" salga de él, ella no va a tener la cicatriz, porque es otro cuerpo. Por eso mismo ella sí tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo y Tom no.

«Es un método peligroso, de todos modos. El afectado no debe estar en el otro cuerpo por más de siete días, o la _Corporis Adversus_ comenzará a succionar poco a poco su magia para alimentarse.

—¿El otro cuerpo tiene pensamientos propios de su género o es como con la poción Multijugos? —preguntó Emmeline Vance.

—Tom sigue siendo él mismo en el cuerpo de Dalila, pero ella lo ayuda, ella viene a ser como su… ¿cómo decirlo? … bueno, es cómo si tuviera una mujer metida en su cabeza, ayudándole a actuar como tal—. Alexia rió un poco—. De otro modo, Tom sería un desastre.

—Gracias —el muchacho pareció ni afectarse por la burla, como si fuera un hecho del que no había discusión.

—Bueno, creo que, ya aclaradas las dudas sobre mi lealtad —dijo Alexia poniéndose en pie—, es tiempo de que, a falta de mejor palabra, **rajen.**

—Eh…

—Ya pueden irse —tradujo algo hastiado Tom parándose también.

Reticentes, los miembros de la Orden salieron por la puerta. Remus Lupin, licántropo desde pequeño, se detuvo un momento en la puerta mirando hacia la vidente, quien tenía su mirada fija por sobre el hombro del hombre lobo y Remus se volvió para ver a quién miraba, o más bien, a quiénes:

James acababa de depositar un suave beso en los labios de su esposa. Sirius reía a su lado. Frank y Alice Longbotton estaban tomados de las manos. Y Peter… ¿Dónde estaba Peter? No recordaba haberlo visto después de la batalla.

Remus volvió su vista hacia Alexia. Sus ojos oscuros estaban cargados de tristeza, como si el mundo se le hubiera venido encima, como si la muerte le hubiera arrebatado a alguien. ¿Por qué miraba a sus amigos así? Se preguntó el joven. ¿No sería que… ella no podía haberlos visto… morir… o sí?

Aterrado clavó su mirada ambarina en ella, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Entonces Alexia se estremeció, sacudió levemente la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Parecía como si no comprendiera que acababa de sentir, y por unos minutos se quedó mirando fijamente al grupo que segundos antes le había causado tal tristeza. Al final se encogió de hombros, y le levantó las cejas a Remus, que continuaba inmóvil y con sus ojos sobre ella.

—¿Vienes, Remus? —preguntó Lily, sonriéndole de un modo que el licántropo no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

—Claro.

El joven salió de la habitación, y se reunió con sus amigos, sus dudas esfumadas. No, no había nada que temer. Sus amigos estarían con él. Siempre.

 _Mansión Riddle, Sala del Trono, Al Mismo Tiempo_

—Ahhh, Colagusano, me estaba preguntando cuándo arrastrarías nuevamente a mis pies tu miserable pellejo —siseó el hombre de trentipocos años, piel pálida, cabellos negros y unos impactantes ojos rojos como la sangre, que estaba sentado en un trono. Era apuesto, aunque debía de haberlo sido aún más en su juventud.

Él era Lord Voldemort.

—M-mi Señor —lloriqueó un hombre regordete, arrodillándose a sus pies—. T-tengo n-noticias de…

— _¡Crucio!_ —dijo el Lord Oscuro, con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios—. No te di permio para hablar, Colagusano.

El hombre a sus pies se retorció de dolor y sus gritos llenaron la estancia. Los motífagos que se encontraban contra las paredes no movieron un pelo, ya que, de hacerlo, correrían la misma suerte que su compañero.

Finalmente, Voldemort detuvo la maldición y Peter Pettigrew jadeó recuperando el aire.

—Habla —ordenó su señor.

—Gracias, Mi Señor. Su misericordia es muy grande…

—No gastes mi escasa paciencia, Colagusano —siseó con frialdad el hombre de ojos rojos y la enorme serpiente a su lado miró burlona al que estaba en el suelo.

—Mi Lord… Hay un nuevo miembro en la Orden —dijo Pettigrew enderezándose un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar con claridad y no recibir otro _cruciatus_ por levantarse sin permiso—. Es una vidente.

—Ah… ¿no será por casualidad la misma que derrotó a mis mortífagos hace unas horas? —la voz de Voldemort era engañosamente suave, pero helada, y causó que todos los presentes se estremecieran de miedo—. Es gracioso, porque el _desgraciadamente_ muerto Charlus Henderson me informó que ella no tiene más de dieciocho años, y pudo con mortífagos experimentados.

—S-su nombre es Alexia Bauer, Mi Señor.

—Mmm… Bauer… No me suena de nada ¿Lucius? —el Lord clavó sus escalofriantes ojos en uno de los hombres de la habitación.

—Mi Señor —el mortífago rubio dio un paso adelante y se inclinó un poco antes de hablar—, la familia Bauer es casi tan antigua como la mía, pero la línea desapareció hace más de una década, sin dejar herederos.

—Obviamente eso no es cierto —replicó Voldemort mirándolo con frialdad—. Y los Bauer, ¿De qué lado estaban en batalla?

—Nadie puede decirlo con seguridad, Mi Señor. Los Bauer eran muy precavidos a cada paso que daban, tampoco se los veía mucho en sociedad y solo lo estrictamente necesario.

—¿Casas de Hogwarts?

—Muy variado, Mi Señor. A pesar de ello se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, sin importarles las rivalidades.

—Muy bien, Lucius —dijo Voldemort—. Investiga sobre Alexia Bauer, y espero una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Sí, Mi Señor.

—Vuelve, Colagusano, y espero mejores noticias la próxima vez —ordenó el Lord Oscuro y apresuradamente el hombre regordete se retiró, rumbo a la casa de los Potter. Su tapadera no debía ser descubierta por sus _amigos_ , o su señor se enojaría, y él no quería eso.


End file.
